Beta version of Big Blue Eyes
by Let love win
Summary: the same story more details
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the beta read version of Big Blue Eyes by KateLovesToWritethis is the same story with more details do not own.**

It's been weeks since I've seen Magnus. Word spread from people's lips to the news that he had died, but I didn't believe it. I *wouldn't.* I couldn't believe my best friend was dead, not for one second. We were together at the bridge when it exploded. He said he would be right back and ran towards the bridge. Idiot. *'Who runs towards a burning bridge?'* I sigh and pull on the sleeves of my purple hoodie, so they covered my hands. It was late evening, the sun setting in the sky, when I took a walk. I ended up sitting on the ground in an alley to think. It beat staying in mine and my half-brother's usual camping spot. Most nights we slept under a bridge. That's where I met Magnus for the first time. My half-brother Garrison and I have been homeless for the past three years, ever since we ran from Garrison's abusive father. We left when I was thirteen, and he was fifteen. I hated staying at our campsite now that Magnus was missing. Garrison is never at the campsite, and he never lets me know where he goes. Before, it was fine because I had Magnus to hang out with. Now, it was just me. Even Hearth and Blitz were missing. So, I sat alone in an alley. I had just decided to leave and had gotten to my feet when a flash of light blinded me. Arms came out of nowhere and wrapped around me, lifting my feet off the ground. I screamed, struggling against the mysterious person as my heart pounded in my chest

"Shut up. It's me, idiot." The mysterious person said, setting me back on my feet.

*'Wait,'* I thought, stopping my screams. *'I know that voice...'* Slowly, I looked up to see who held me. As my eyes landed on his face, my heart stopped. It was Magnus, he was alive. Tears of relief and happiness filled my eyes and spilled over onto my cheeks.

"It's you!" I cried, looking into his gray eyes. "You're back." Then I remembered where he came "back" from, and anger filled my veins. "Where have you been?" I yelled. "You said you would be right back, but you never came!" Sobs spilled over as I let all of my emotions out into his chest.

Magnus held me tighter against him. "Glad you missed me, Em," He said with a smile in his voice.

I pulled back from his hug and hit him. "Stop! No jokes. Tell me where you have been and tell me now, before I punch you!" I demanded.

Magnus laughed. "Okay, okay... Turns out, I'm a demigod."

I tore myself from his arms. I remembered reading Greek and Norse mythology, so I knew what a demigod was; half human, half god. "Are you crazy? That stuff isn't real!" I yelled.

"Yes, it is," Magnus argued. "And I can prove it to you." He pulled a strange charm off the necklace he wore. As soon as Magnus took off the charm, it grew into a sword.

My eyes grew wide in shock, and I gasped. Then something even more surprising happened.

"Hi," the sword said. "Magnus has told me so much about you."

Next thing I knew, the ground was rushing up to meet me as I fainted.

~*~*E*~*~

I woke up around thirty minutes later. Right before I opened my eyes, voices reached my ears. I pretended to be asleep, so I could hear what they said. I heard a girl's voice- one I didn't recognize.

"Magnus, you idiot! Why did you tell her the truth? And why did you bring her *here?"* The girl demanded. She didn't sound happy.

"What did you think I was gonna do, just leave her there?" Magnus defended.

"Well, it would've helped our situation."

*'That's Blitz,'* I realized. I sat up, tired of pretending. "Blitz, really?" I asked. Glancing around, I realized I was in a house. It looked like a girl's room. *'Must belong to the girl Magnus was talking to.'*

"Good, she's awake," Blitz said.

Hearth, Blitz, Magnus, and a girl with a green scarf on her head turned to look at me.

"Hey, kid," Blitz said. "So, I heard Dumbledore told you some things. Well, he wasn't lying. And he likes you."

Magnus blushed, and looked away.

"Is that true, Magnus?" I asked, my voice hopeful.

Magnus scratched the back of his head and stuttered; "W-Well, yeah."

The girl with the green scarf spoke up. "Leave it to a girl to mess you up," she said, laughing at Magnus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 2. Per usual, I don't own this.**

The girl with the green scarf turned to me. "I'm Sam. It's nice to meet you."

I barely heard her. I was too busy being speechless. Magnus Chase liked me. He liked me. "Oh, my God. Magnus, you like me? For how long? Oh, nice to meet you, Sam." I added as an afterthought. After all, it was nice to meet her. But I mean, Magnus Chase _liked_ me. That was a bit more important.

Magnus's blush deepened. "Maybe, since the day you kicked my butt," he admitted awkwardly.

I couldn't help laughing. "Really?"

"Yep!" He said, a little more confidently. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I died."

I was in such a daze I didn't understand what he said. "What? I don't get it. You died?"

Magnus looked at me funny. "Yes, I died."

"How?" I asked.

"Remember the day I ran to the bridge?" Magnus asked.

"Yes," I replied. As the giddy high slowly faded, I realized what he meant. "Oh," I said after a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't exactly tell you I was dead," Magnus said.

'Okay, so maybe the high hasn't completely faded,' I thought. All I could think to say was, "Oh."

Blitz looks at me oddly. "I remember you being smarter than this, Emerald. I guess now since you found out Magnus likes you, your brain has been scrambled. Especially since you like him."

It was my turn to blush crimson. "Ummm... Blitz, I-"

"-Actually, funny story. My full name is Blitzen. I thought since we're sharing secrets, I'd let you know." Blitz interrupted.

"I- really?" Blitzen's declaration distracted me from my embarrassment.

Blitz- now Blitzen- nodded.

"Wow, okay," I said, trying to wrap my head around that fun fact. Then I realized I hadn't elaborated on my feelings for Magnus. I tried to find the right words as I turned to him. "Well... Magnus, I-"

"-Do you think I'm stupid?" Someone interrupted.

I whirled around. Out of nowhere, a figure appeared. He was tall, taller than any man I've ever seen. And his body was made of fire. Magnus leaped in front of me, acting as a shield.

The fire giant smirked. "So, this is the famous Emerald."

Fear coursed through my body. 'How does this fire dude know my name?'

As if reading my mind, the fire giant said; "Oh, I know your name and a lot of other things." He turned his attention to Magnus. "Magnus, nice to see you. So, since you won't give me the sword, I'm afraid I'll have to take that girlfriend of yours."

Using some unseen power, the fire giant sent everyone flying back. I was the only one left standing. The fire giant strode towards me and grabbed my arm. Then everything went black.

Slowly, I'm pulled back to consciousness. When I wake up fully, it's not pleasant. Pain radiates throughout my whole body. I'm no longer at Sam's house. In fact, I have no idea where I am. Fear starts to pulse through my body in sync with my rapid heartbeat. Tears well up in my eyes and overflow onto my cheeks. The fire dude looks down at me with an expression of distaste.

"Why am I here? Who are you?" I whimpered.

"I am Surt. And you are here because that stupid boy has my sword. Maybe, if I have you, he'll give it back to me." The fire giant answered.

Feeling a sudden burst of bravery, I spat at him. It sizzled as it landed on his scorching body.

Surt looked pissed. He surged forward and grabbed my face in his flaming hands. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. I screamed as pain like I've never known shot through my body. Once again, everything went black.

Magnus P.O.V.

 _'He has her. The one girl I care about the most! I'm going to get her back.'_

"What's the plan to get her back from Surt?" I demanded. "Sam? Blitz? Hearth?" I looked at each of my friends, hoping one of them would have an answer.

 _'I don't know. But we have to get her back. She is like a sister to me.'_ Hearth signed.

I was pissed. _'This isn't fair! She's innocent!'_ I thought angrily. Then I felt a burning pain so intense that I cried out.

 _'What's wrong, Magnus?_ ' Hearth signed urgently.

The pain was so agonizing I could barely move my mouth to speak. I fell to my knees and gasped, somehow managing to choke out; "My face burns."

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, I got sleepy. I will start making chapters. I will most likely keep updating every day. I wonder what's wrong with Magnus? Hmm. R &R.**


End file.
